mattsdegrassifandomcom-20200215-history
Timber
Promo After the dramatic happenings in the last few weeks, Tom is ready to come out of the closet once and for all. But when the pastor at church degrades Homosexuality completely, is it the right thing to do? Plot 1: Tom I am ready to start again. After all of these hapenings, Ellie going to an institute, Matt's dad dying, Sally getting raped, I need some rest. Church will make me feel better. I mean, I know that christians are the main enemies to the gays, but they will have to accept some day right? Also, I get to see Becky, she is a really good friend of mine. When me, my father and my mother get there, Becky is already waiting. She greets me, and we go to the youth hall. There is always a place to play air hockey, and the stories and subjects the Youth Leader tells about always interest me. To be honest, I may be almost as excited to go to church as meeting a cute boy. The leader calls us, and we sit in rows, and he starts preaching. Plot 2: Luther One of my least favorite things in life: My parents, espescially my dad. My mom constantly asks me about everything, but my father is the worst. My mother is at work a lot, and when she is gone, my dad goes into uproar. Like today. All I did was say that the chicken was dry, and if I could go get some more ketchup. Luther: Can I get some more ketchup? Mr. Blackshire: Why? Are you not happy with what is given to you? Again? You are so selfish, think about the kids in Africa! (Luther is slapped) Luther: Dad stop. (Luther is pushed to the floor) Mr. Blackshire: Do you not feel pity towards the Children? Luther: Dad Stop! (Luther is kicked ntil he is bleeding) Mr. Blackshire: Think twice before you say stupid things again. He treats me like dirt, and I don't know what to do. Anyway, I could use another beer. Plot 1: Tom The preacher shows us a video. A video of what he says is the perfect wedding. The video shows a man and a woman, in a church with benches and a piano. After the video is finished he tells us that this is how he got married to his lovely wife Margaret. He tells us that this is how we are supposed to get married. Becky raises her hand, and asks if homosexuals should get married in the same fashion. He says that he was waiting for this question. This is the topic of today. Leader: Homosexuality is a very different thing. These people ave illnesses, making them choose to love people of the same gender. They are disgusting. You should put them out of your life now. There is some talking between the group. I am filled with anger. Tom: How do you think a gay person feels when you say that? Leader: Well there isn't one here, you guys are all worthy of life, and resurrection! Tom: Oh, yeah? You sure? You know almost 25% of the population isn't straight right? So in your perfect world, 25% of the people are going to go to hell. You are talking to one of those 25% right now. So shut up. Leader: What? You are gay? Becky: Oh my gosh that is so cool Tom. Leader: Don't touch that! Tom: You are the disgrace if we are talking right now. Others: Yeah! I feel good about myself. I sit down, and let him stutter his way through the rest of the hour. Plot 2: Luther I am at school with my friends again. We go outside. Some of them go and smoke cigarettes, I will just stick to beer. I try to keep my shirt on top of the bruises from yesterday, I don't want anyone seeing it. Think about it, the cool kid getting beat up by his dad. They would all laugh at me. 'All '''of them. That can't happen. I just need to pass for now. This girl named Alli came up to me yesterday, asking if I knew anything about Quantum Mechanics. I know a lot about physics, it's my favorite subject, but nobody can know. I can't be a geek. I just told her to get out of the way. I am very tall for my age so everybody thinks I am a senior. Anyway, I just need to pass for now. Plot 1: Tom At school everyone heard about the news. They congratulated me, it's wierd, I am not even getting bullied, despite me not being one of the cool kids. I know that it will be hard, but I will make it through. Nothing has happenned to the leader, but Becky and I are going to protest with a few others, apparently she is good at that. This is not over. Trivia *This episode is named after ''Timber, by Pitbull and Ke$ha *This episode marks the first appearance of Luther Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes